1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for improving the connection of assembled contacts or contacts that are pre-assembled in, for example, blind assembly.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well known that components assembled in manufacturing processes, for example, blind assembly have the disadvantage that plug-in connections, in particular, which become inaccessible through this type of assembly, fail when they are stressed primarily through shaking or vibratory motions or corrosion. The mechanical stability of the contact closure provided by the assembly of the prior art is thus not adequate.
DE 101 04 083 A1 discloses a modular unit having a proximity switch and a cable connector. FIG. 1 shows a schematic illustration of the modular unit of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown the proximity switch 101, which has an outer casing 103 and an insulating part 104 fastened to a front side of the outer casing 103. The insulating part 104 has a connector element 105 leading outwards to receptacles 106. The cable connector 102 consists of a cable 107 and a joining part 108, in which the cable is fastened. The cable 107 has cable wires 109 therein, which connect electrically to the receptacles. An electrical connection is made between a stripped and tinned end of the cable wires 109 and the receptacles 106 of the connector by induction soldering. In order to perform this induction soldering, a coil, for conducting heat, is pushed over the transition between the insulating part 104 and the connecting part 108 after the proximity switch 101 and cable connector 102 are joined together, so that when the coil conducts current the receptacles 106 are heated together with the inserted conductor ends and the solder provided therein.
Because the coil must reach around the cable, a solution of this type, however, is not usable for contacts joined together in certain automated manufacturing processes, for example, in blind assembly. Additionally, as one skilled in the art would appreciate, in order for the coil to reach around the modular unit a certain spacing, e.g., the width of the cable, must be provided in a cable direction of the coil, whereby a uniform and complete heating of the solder within the modular unit is not achieved thereby diminishing the contact stability.